mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Laughter Song/International versions/@comment-33037880-20150518021323
5/20/2015 - Updated to include Indonesian. Good (10 - 8) Finnish: 8/10 Voice Actress: Saara Lehtonen Reasoning: This Pinkie actually sounds like herself and has alot of emotion to share. And the back-up vocals aren't bad either. Italian: 9/10 Voice Actress: Vera Calacoci Reasoning: What a beautiful singer Vera Calacoci is for Pinkie. Japanese: 9/10 Voice Actress: 三森 すずこ / Suzuko Mimori Reasoning: No surprise Japanese would be on here. While it is pretty obvious she is autotuned, you cannot deny it fits such a character like Pinkie. Also, it may just be me, but this really does put me in a great mood. Korean: 10/10 Voice Actress: 김현지 / Gimhyeonji Reasoning: Some people may argue she's a little too squeaky, but I don't mind this actually. It's not such a bad cover. Okay (7 - 5) Chinese (Cantonese): 6/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: It's not the worst, but it is definitely lacking. Danish: 7/10 Voice Actress: Sara Poulsen Reasoning: Once again, pretty lacking. French: 5/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: There's just something about it keeping me from putting it at Good. German: 6/10 Voice Actress: Magdalena Turba Reasoning: It got kind of a "meh" reaction out of me. Indonesian: 7/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: Not bad. Norwegian: 5/10 Voice Actress: Hanne Dancke Arnesen Reasoning: It almost landed on Bad, but the effort stopped it. Romanian: 5/10 Voice Actress: Ioana Perneș Reasoning: I'll admit, the childish voice kind of matches Pinkie, but overall you'll be hearing them alot in this dub. Serbian (Mini Ultra version): 6/10 Voice Actress: Milena Moravčević Reasoning: A bit off at places, but still not bad. Slovak: 5/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: Doesn't sound like Pinkie and goes off tune. Slovene (POP TV version): 6/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: The actress is waaay in the moment, which honestly shouldn't happen for this kind of song. Spanish (Latin America): 5/10 Voice Actress: Melissa Gedeón Reasoning: A bit bland, and the low tone in the instrumental doesn't help it. Spanish (Spain): 7/10 Voice Actress: Anna Canno Reasoning: Like Latin America, a bit dull., but still a major improvement. Swedish: 6/10 Voice Actress: Amanda Renberg Reasoning: Originally put as Good, it's at the peak of Okay. Also, that laugh though. Bad (4 - 0) Arabic: 3/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: Come on Arab, I know you can do better than this. Bulgarian: 0/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: Voice-over. Croatian: 2/10 Voice Actress: Andrea Baković Reasoning: Doesn't follow the flow of the instrumental. And not in a good way either. Also how come when they're laughing it's a male chuckling in the background? And why didn't she do the laugh? It's just weird. Czech: 1/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: I've heard the songs in this dub are gonna get worse and worse. Oh dear. Dutch: 4/10 Voice Actress: Melise de Winter Reasoning: The flow is a bit off. Hungarian: 3/10 Voice Actress: Csuha Borbála Reasoning: No seriously, does anybody ever look at these and think "Wow, that's really bad"? Polish: 3/10 Voice Actress: Dominika Sell Reasoning: This was really bad, but what really got me was the "Śmiać" chanting at the end. Portuguese (Brazil): 2/10 Voice Actress: Mônica Toniolo Reasoning: Not only does this not fit Pinkie, but it's pretty weak. Portuguese (Portugal): 4/10 Voice Actress: Ana Vieira Reasoning: Give it the benifit of the doubt, beautiful singing. But not for a character like Pinkie. Russian: 1/10 Voice Actress: Елена Чебатуркина / Elena Chebaturkina Reasoning: Too raspy and off-key. Serbian (Minimax version): 3/10 Voice Actress: Jelena Jovičić Reasoning: Like I've said before, beautiful singing, but not for Pinkie. Thai: 2/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: The video is of low quality, as the video itself suggests, but otherwise it sounds really weird. Maybe it's the accent. Ukrainian: 0/10 Voice Actress: Unknown Reasoning: What a waste of a good song. First: You are here. Previous: None. Next: TBA